


Remember Me

by imaducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Belle, F/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaducky/pseuds/imaducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle went to the clock tower above the public library to clear her mind. She doesn't remember anything from her past. She needed help and the person who came was the only one whom she knew she truly needed. Set after The Miller's Daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a dream I had.  
> Originally posted on September 14, 2013 @ FanFiction

Belle was at the clock tower looking out. She seemed to be thinking about a lot of things, particularly trying to remember anything from her past. She heard the thump of a cane and she knew exactly who it was. It was _h_ _im._  It was the man who healed her wound. The one who saved her from a speeding car. The man who spoke nothing but kindness to her and who was so desperate to help her get her memories back. He was so eager to help her but she pushed him away and shattered his most precious _chipped_ cup.

He stood beside her and they shared a few moments of comfortable silence. He was the first one who broke it, "I thought I might find you here."

She turned to look at him. His hair was a little messy and there were bags forming under his eyes. He looked so tired and gloomy but he still managed to give her small smile. The one thing that really caught her attention was his _eyes—_ mesmerizing brown eyes. It looked so familiar. She could get lost into his eyes forever trying to find even just a sliver of recognition. She wished she could remember who this man was. After he poured his heart out to her in that phone call weeks ago, she knew that what she had with him was special.

"I know you don't know me and I'm not here to make you remember again. I came because I wanted to apologize. I really am sorry for what I did, Belle. I was just truly desperate—"

"—to get me back." She finished for him, "I know."

He looked at her with expectant eyes hoping to see any sign of recognition. When he found none, he continued, "I want you to know that everything I said about my feelings for you were true. I want to help you remember and get your life back but only if you want me to."

At that moment, Belle knew that this man's intentions for her were genuine. He really did want to help her. The way he spoke those words with full tone of honesty stirred something deep inside her.

Belle smiled and said, "Yes, I want you to help me."

Her answer caught him off-guard. He was expecting her to turn him down, to scream at him and tell him to never see her again. Just the thought of never seeing his beautiful Belle ever again made his stomach churn. He instantly vanished the thought out of his mind and instead focused on the beauty in front of him.

"You—you do?" He asked incredulously.

"I do. I have this feeling telling me that I should trust you. I feel safe when you're around. Does that seem crazy to you?"

Mr. Gold cannot help but remember what he promised her back in his shop when he found out that she was alive after years of captivity.

_You're real. You're alive. She did this to you?_

_I was told you'd protect me._

_Yes—yes, I'll protect you._

"No, not at all." He said after the flashback cleared. He smiled the first genuine smile he had in weeks. He knew right then that he has a chance of getting his Belle back and he won't stop until he does. After all, Belle did the same for him and now it was his turn to prove to everyone that he deserves her. He won't be afraid anymore.

"There is also something else..." She said after a moment.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I believe that everything you said on the phone were real. I don't know how but I have a feeling that—" She didn't know how to say it especially to him. She didn't even understand why she feels the way she feels. That was the reason why she went to the clock tower in the first place, to hide behind prying eyes and clear her confused mind.

He gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Hey, you can tell me anything."

She closed the gap between them and gave him a tight hug. He was surprised at first but he slowly pulled her to him as close as he can, never wanting to let go. He realized how much he missed his Belle and he vowed to himself to never let her go again and to protect her until his last breath. He wished the moment would last forever.

"Is that sentence over?" He asked, still not pulling away.

Belle giggled and looked up at him, "No. I have this feeling that—" She needed to tell him. She had to if they wanted this to work. They needed to be honest with one another, "—I love you."

He knew all too well that true love is the most powerful magic of all. But for it to actually transcend through a land without magic and a curse had him in constant awe. He smiled and said, "and I you."


End file.
